The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agastache, given the name, ‘Kudos Mandarin’. Agastache is in the family Lamiaceae. This new variety is one of several selections of new Agastache using hardy and dwarf Agastache species in the breeding lines to provide hardiness and compactness. The new cultivar is a selection from the cross between the proprietary seedlings Agastache 46-1 (unpatented), as the seed parent, and Agastache 08-2T (unpatented), as the pollen parent. The new cultivar was selected for its compact habit, hardiness, and orange flowers in dense heads.
Compared to the seed parent, Agastache 46-1 the new cultivar is shorter and hardier.
Compared to the pollen parent, Agastache 08-2T, the new cultivar has large, orange flowers rather than small light pink flowers.
Compared to Agastache aurantiaca ‘Orange Sprite’ (an unpatented plant), the new cultivar is hardier with darker orange flowers in denser flower heads.
Compared to Agastache Orange Nectar™ (unpatented), the new cultivar has clear orange rather than red orange flowers and is more compact and hardier.
This plant exhibits the following characteristics that make it unique:                1. orange flowers in large, dense inflorescences,        2. a long bloom time,        3. a very short, compact habit,        4. good winter hardiness,        5. and excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.